


Pretty Eyes

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Nate has the nicest eyes.





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some chatter on the Cablepool Discord server.

The hardest part was affixing the damn thing to Cable’s face without him noticing.

Wade’s a talented man, but he knows he has to wait for the moment to be just right or else he’ll give the gag away, and it wouldn’t be half as funny if he tried and failed a bunch of times before pulling it off. Luckily for him, he had almost limitless access to Nate’s face, so long as they were in private.

All it took was a little tender kissing, Wade palming the self-adhesive googly eye. When they broke apart for a little breath, still close, Wade took his chance, running a hand over Nate’s pretty-boy face and, while Nate’s distracted with all the petting and sweetness, pressing the googly eye over the other man’s dud eye. He expects a little reaction, maybe a flinch or a sudden jolt of pain as he’s stabbed, but there’s nothing but Nate sighing against his mouth, taking another kiss, and if that’s not the funniest goddamn part Wade doesn’t know what is.

He keeps it together long enough to whisper, “Hold on, baby, lemme look at you,” but even before he gets a full step back in the tiny kitchenette he’s doubled over laughing.

Glancing up, Nate is obviously confused, a look that manifests in a sort off irritation-cum-perplexed-puppy look, and with the goddamn googly eye caught in that, it’s too much. Wade can’t even laugh, he’s _wheezing_ now.

“What the fuck did you do,” Nate demands, his voice all growly and pissed off, hot but the effect is totally wrecked with the googly eye jiggling in place as he starts toward Wade. Wade, for his part, manages to snap a quick pic on his phone before Nate slaps it out of his hand and grabs him, almost breaking his wrist, hauling him right in close.

And that’s too damn much, that pissed off old man face with one free wheeling googly eye – Wade chokes and it has nothing to do with the TO hand closing around his throat.

Nate shoves him into the counter, the peeling Formica catching on Wade’s sweatpants, and growls. It’s sexy even though the look on his face is not a bedroom look, it’s a ‘I’m going to hurt you look’, but either effect is super spoiled by Wade’s prank. He giggles helplessly, pawing at the hand locked on his neck.

“Face,” he finally utters. “Check mirror.”

Just like that Nate drops him, stalking off to the bathroom to, presumably, check his face. Wade remains sitting on the counter, still chuckling, and only moves when Nate comes tearing back into the room, charging at him.

It might be a play-chase, or it might be a very real one, but either way, Wade’s cackling as he flips over the couch and races toward the door he knows Nate won’t let him reach.


End file.
